Calla Lily Potter
by Lily Charm
Summary: What if Harry had really been a girl, and what if her two brothers were the ones to really defeat the dark lord? Unloved by her family in favor of her brothers, she will be saved by an unlikely group, and find love in the strangest of places. DM&CLP SS
1. Chapter 1

Everyone rejoiced the day the Potter 'twins' defeated the Dark Lord. There wasn't a person in the wizarding world that didn't want to talk to, or about the boy wonders. It seemed everyone forgot that the two were just toddlers themselves, barely able to walk. What everyone did forget was that the Potter Twins were actually Triplets.

The oldest of the three was Ian, with his black messy hair, and sparkling hazel eyes. He was the biggest of the three children, and their father's favorite. His father and godfather, Remus Lupin, constantly dotting him on.

Next came Kyle Potter, the spitting image of his brother, but where his brother liked to prank, Kyle liked to sit and have his mother read to him. It was his mother who favored him, while his godfather, Peter Pettigrew spoiled him rotten.

The family had been devastated when Peter had been the one to betray them, but welcomed the smaller man back with open arms when he claimed to have been under the Imperious curse.

The third of the triplets was the first girl to be born into the Potter family in centuries. Her name was Calla Lily, and no one favored her, but her own godfather. Her parents had named Sirius Black as her godfather, but only because they didn't want to hurt his feelings when they named their other two school friends godparents to their children. They had thought Sirius wasn't serious enough to be a godfather.

Callie, as Sirius had taken to calling her, was what one would describe as a beautiful child. Her hair was a dark red, almost black color, and her eyes were a bright green. But by the age of five the jewel like eyes had dimmed to nothing but a dull jade.

While her brother's godfathers were allowed at the manor anytime they wanted her parents made excuses to keep Sirius away, not wanting his mannerisms to rub of on their perfect sons. But when he was there he was never around them anyways, instead he would track his goddaughter down, and content himself to sitting and reading with her.

The restrictions Sirius faced, also put a strain on his relationship with his lover, Remus Lupin. Sirius knew Remus was allowed at the manor when ever he wished, and when he questioned his lover as to why he wasn't allowed, Remus just told him he needed to grow up some. In the end the relationship was doomed to fail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius didn't know what caused him to think this would work. He had just broken up with his lover of seven years, and was now going to ask his enemy for a favor. But he couldn't be detoured from his mission. No, all he had to do was remember that hand shaped bruise on his Callie's arm, and how he had to heal her broken arm, and he was ready to do anything to protect her. No 5 year old should be abused, and he was almost positive she was, but it was hard to prove when the parents could heal the bruises.

Mustering up his courage he ran the bell to the manor and waited for the house elf to answer. He was shocked when the master of the house answered the door.

"What do you want?" The man snapped at him.

"I come to ask for your help." Sirius said, and entered the manor when the man allowed him in.

"Why should I help you?" The man asked as he ushered Sirius into the sitting room where Sirius cousin and her family were sitting.

"You said you loved me once, but I was foolish and turned it away. Now I am asking for your help in saving the one person I love." Sirius told the man, not caring about their audience.

"Why should I help you save Lupin?" The man sneered at him.

"That isn't who needs saving." Sirius said, looking on the verge of tears. "I broke everything off with him. It is my goddaughter I speak of. Her parents are abusing her, and I need to get her out of that house." He said, looking at the little boy on the floor.

"She's Draco's age isn't she?" He heard his cousin ask, and nodded numbly.

"And you're sure her parents abuse her?" He heard the Master of the house ask, and knew the man was listening.

"I saw a partially healed bruise, and it was the shape of a hand smaller than mine." Sirius said, knowing Lily caused that bruise.

"What's in it for me if I help you?" The master of the house asked.

"Anything, I will give you anything you want." Sirius said, and looked the man in the eye, telling him he was telling the truth.

"And if I said I wanted you and the child to live here with me?" The man asked.

"I would say yes, I would even marry you now if that would make you say yes." Sirius said, showing just how desperate he was.

"That won't be necessary, but I would like the option to be open in the future, when and if you truly love me enough to marry me." The man said softly, before turning to the other man in the room, who was now holding his five year old son.

"Lucius, I believe Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabb were in our ranks, I think it is time to get them together, we have an attack to plan." The man said with a sinister smile, he would earn the love of the man he loved, starting with getting him the child he wanted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Potters never saw the attack coming, as seven deatheaters stormed their house, attacking anything that crossed them. James and Lily just barely managed to get Ian and Kyle out of the house, but forgot about Calla completely. But someone else remembered the little girl, and snuck out of the house through a secret passage with the little girl in his arms. You couldn't see the face behind the deatheater mask, but the blue eyes sparkled happily as he apparated away with his precious bundle.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing Sirius did when he apparated back to Snape manor was tear off the deatheater mask covering his face. He then looked down at the little girl asleep in his arms, and sighed sadly when he saw the black eye, and bruise on one of her wrists.

"Sirius?" An aged voice called to him, and he looked up startled at the headmaster of Hogwarts. "I prayed Severus was making this up." The man said as he looked down at the little girl in Sirius arms, asking himself how he could have missed it. He had seen how James and Lily doted on the boys, and loved being in the spotlight, but Calla had somehow sunk into the background. He remembered hearing James and Lily yell at the girl, but he had just thought they were overly strict.

"Sir, is Poppy here? I would like to have her check over _our_ new ward." Severus said as he walked up behind Sirius and looked at the child he and his friends had just kidnapped. "We also need to discuss how we will be keeping this from her parents." He said, pushing some of her soft hair away from her face.

"I have a plan, but tell me, did all my spies make it out?" The headmaster chuckled when Sirius' eyes about popped out of his head.

"All are fine, and home with their families, but I want to know how you delayed the Order?" Severus asked, truly baffled.

"Simple, The owl lost the message." The man said, his eyes twinkling as Severus led him and Sirius into the sitting room where Poppy was waiting for them. They all stood quietly as she examined the little girl, and began to worry as her expression darkened. Then they read the list of recently healed injuries they knew why, and no one doubted the abuse.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The next time Callie woke she was startled to find herself in bed, and the sun up. She knew instantly she had overslept, and that meant she was in big trouble when James came to get her. She was out of bed in an instant, ignoring her sore body, knowing it would hurt worse if she didn't get to work.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Severus had never thought he would feel worried about a child, but to see one with the injuries Calla had out of bed when she should be resting scared the life out of him.

He had just gotten Sirius to agree to let him watch over their little girl, and he left her for a second and she was already running the risk of undoing all Poppy's work.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over sleep. I promise I will get to work right away sir." The little girl said in a hurry, and Severus realized she didn't know where she was.

"Callie, Look at me, I am not James Potter." He said as he knelt in front of the little girl who was studying the floor. He gently placed a finger under her chin, and forced her to look at him. "My name is Severus Snape, and you are in my house now." He informed her.

"Why do you call me Callie?" The little girl asked, tears streaming from her big green eyes, only Sirius called her that.

"Your godfather asked me to help him take you from your parents, and you two are going to live with me from now on." Severus told her as he picked her up, ready to take her back to bed.

"Siri's here?" She asked, looking around hoping to see the man.

"He is in the room across the hall sleeping." Severus told her, but turned and carried her toward the door, and into the hallway, then into the room Sirius occupied.

He was shocked when the blue eyes opened, and the child in his arms let out a happy squeal. He placed the child on the bed, and watched as she crawled over to the person he loved, and snuggle into the man's arms.

"Callie, you shouldn't be out of bed." Sirius said tiredly, but cuddled with her anyways.

"Can I sleep with you?" The little girl asked.

"Of course sweetie, but only if you sleep." Sirius said, ready to go back to sleep.

"Can he stay too?" Callie asked as she snuggled with her godfather, but pointed at Severus. She didn't know why, but she didn't want the man in black to leave, a part of her was worried if he left he wouldn't come back.

"If he wants to." Sirius said, looking up at Severus, letting him know it would be ok if the other man wanted to take a nap with them. He was surprised when he felt relief as the other man peeled off his outer robes, leaving him in black pants and a white button up shirt, and climbed in next to Callie. He watched as his goddaughter seemed to relax even more, and fell asleep again, a look of content on her sweet face.

000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, getting ready to do some work when suddenly his deputy headmistress came rushing in, obviously wanting to share some news with him.

"Albus, it's all over the papers, the Potters were attacked last night." Minerva said, looking worried.

Albus took the paper, and read over what it said, "It seems some rogue deatheaters wanted to avenge their master, four years after the defeat." Albus said, shaking his head sadly, while trying to hold back the smile threatening to take over.

"Yes, but the worst of it is James and Lily's daughter. The child was sleeping at the time, but when James went back for her after getting the boys out the little girl was gone." Minerva 'informed' him.

"That is dreadful." Albus said, not looking all that interested in the conversation anymore.

"Alright Albus, time to tell me what you know." The stern woman said, placing her hands on her hips. She would later wish she hadn't been told.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks with no sign of the little girl or her kidnappers, Lily and James decided to give up the search. It was time to focus on their sons, and if she was still alive, they probably would have received a ransom note…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Callie had been staying with Sirius and Severus for a couple of weeks, and she was bored out of her mind. The two men had been a lot of fun to live with. They had even given her a room of her own, and let her pick out the color. When she told Severus that she liked the color light blue he had changed everything in the room to just the shade she wanted, and later a canopy bed that matched was brought in. She had lots of bookshelves, filled with books, and Sirius would read to her every night before bed. She was just upset that he couldn't stay with her during the day.

Sirius had to go back to work as he was an auror, and it would look suspicious if he wasn't out looking for his kidnapped goddaughter. Severus usually stayed with her, but he was having some guest stop by, and told her she had to stay in bed. She had recently gotten a cold, and both men thought it would be best for her to rest until it went away.

He looked up when the door creaked open, and smiled at the little boy about her age, tiptoeing inside. He looked to be a lot taller than her, and had blond hair and ice-blue eyes. He also had a look about him that screamed troublemaker. She watched as his eyes came to rest on her, and a smile spread across his face.

"I didn't know Severus had another child staying with him." The boy said as he walked over to the bed. "I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy." He said as he climbed up to sit next to her.

"I'm Calla." Callie said, before she broke into a coughing fit. When she was done coughing she was surprised to see the glass of water Severus left for her right in front of her nose. Smiling she took it from Draco and took a sip, handing it back to him to place on the nightstand. "My full name is Calla Lily Potter, but Siri calls me Callie, and I like that." She said, trying to do it the way Lily always said was proper.

"Are you sick?" Draco asked as he looked at Callie, and then at the covers over her lap.

"Just a cold." She said, and coughed again.

"Well when I have a cold my mother reads to me, I'll read to you." Draco said as he hopped off the bed and scrambled over to the book case to get a book. She watched as he looked at all the titles, pulling the books out to examine the covers, shaking his head when he didn't approve. Finally he came across one he thought would work, and tucked it under his arm, returning to the bed. "Now, you have to lie down and close your eyes." He said, and when she did he began reading the story of Sleeping Beauty, and she was asleep in no time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next time Callie saw Draco it was because Severus had to take the blonde's mother some potions for morning sickness. Callie had been confused when Severus had told her Narcissa Malfoy had a baby in her stomach, but the man patiently explained that the baby had to stay there until it was big enough to be born, then Draco would be a big brother.

When she got to the manor Narcissa Malfoy told a house elf to take her to Draco's room, and she was a little startled to see two other children. Draco was the first to see her, and sprung to his feet, running over and grabbing her hand. "This is Callie, she is living with Professor Snape." He informed the other children, then pointed to each of them. "That is Pansy," he said as he pointed at a little blond girl. "And that one is Blaise," this boy had black hair, and was the tallest of all of them. "And those two are Vince and Greg." He said pointing to two very large boys.

"We were just about to play a game, do you want to play?" Pansy asked, eager to have another girl to play with them.

"What is the game?" Callie asked quietly, a little scared of all the people she didn't know.

"Well, I'm a princess, and Blaise and Draco are the Princes. Greg and Vince are bad guys, and it's is the princes job to protect the princess." Pansy explained.

"What would I be?" Callie asked, it seemed like they had all the parts for the game filled.

"You'll be MY princess." Draco said, having decided she would be his.

After that day Callie was always Draco's little princess.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Draco, what's a Father?" 6-year-old Callie asked her friend as they sat in his playroom. Severus and Sirius had brought her to Draco's manor so they could visit the new baby. Draco had a new brother, Orion, and Severus and Sirius wanted to see him.

"A father is a man who loves you, but it strict sometimes." Draco said, smiling at her.

"Oh, and what's a dad?" Callie asked, wondering about that to.

"A dad is a man who has fun with you, but is strict some of the time, but not as strict as a father." Her 6-year-old friend said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus could only stand and watch as Draco chased Callie around the playroom. He saw her look at him, and prepared himself for what he knew was coming. Sure enough, Callie jumped into his arms, but nothing could prepare him for what she said.

"Father, Father, you have to protect me. Draco's trying to get me." The little girl squealed, laughing as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Callie, what did you call me?" He asked not believing what he had just heard.

"Well you're strict a lot, and Draco said fathers were strict. You take care of me, and you're a man. That makes you my father." The little girl said, smiling at her logic.

"Then what is Sirius?" Asked a voice being Severus and he turned to see Lucius standing there, along with a stunned looking Sirius.

"He's my dad. He isn't as strict as father, but he is still strict." The little girl said.

"Can't argue with the logic of a six year old." Lucius said with a chuckle, trying not to smile at the looks on his friends' faces.

Callie never called Sirius and Severus by their first names again.

0000000000000000000000000

Callie finally turned 11 years old, and she was excited about getting to go to school to study magic. The only thing that upset her was that it wasn't going to be Hogwarts. No, instead her parents decided to enroll her in all girl boarding school. The worse part about this school was that it was year round, and in New York. Her parents had promised to come visit her, but also told her that her friends wouldn't be allowed to come.

She had begged her father to let her go to Hogwarts, but he had told her that wasn't an option as James and Lily were going to start teaching there. He informed her that if they found out she was alive they would take her back, and she really didn't want them to take her away from her dad and father. So she had to settle for a going away party to say goodbye to her friends.

She was about jumped in fright when she felt a hand close around her own, and turned sad green eyes to Draco. "I don't want to go." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's only for a couple of years, then when you're 17 you get to come to Hogwarts with the rest of us." He said as he wiped the tear away.

"It doesn't make everything better you know. By the time I get there you guys will already know everyone, and I won't know anyone." She said as she squeezed his hand.

"You'll know Blaise and Me, and Pansy and Me, and Greg and Me, and Vince and Me. Oh and did I forget to mention ME." Draco said, smiling when he heard her laugh. He noticed how it made his stomach feel weird whenever she would laugh, or smile at him. But that just made him like doing it that much more.

"I know you'll be there, but that doesn't mean you'll remember me. It'll be six years before we see each other again." She said, sounding distraught.

"I'll remember you, and you'll remember me. I'll make sure of it." He said reaching into his pocket, and bringing out something. He opened his fist, and showed her his treasure. "See, you wear this, and I will always be there." He said as he held up a heart shaped locket with a calla lily in the center of it.

"It's beautiful." She said as she turned and pulled her hair up so he could put it on her. How could she forget him with this as a constant reminder?

"I had a house elf take me to go buy it. Mother was preoccupied with Orion, and Father was at the ministry, they didn't even notice I left." Draco said, proud of himself for sneaking out and his parents not knowing. "Now you know that you have someone waiting for you at the castle. Your prince will be waiting, somewhat patiently, for his princess to return."

Looking at Draco she slid the ring Sirius had given her when she was little and living with the Potters off her finger. "You take this then, and you can remember me." She said, placing it in his hand. This way, they would have something of the other person to help them remember the one waiting for them.

Mustering up all his courage he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips, pulling back just as the door opened.

"Callie, it's time to go." Sirius said from the door way.

That was the last the two would see of each other for 6 long years.


	3. Chapter 3

16 year old Callie Potter couldn't wait to leave the hell she called school. She smiled when she saw her father's black owl flying toward her. She heard her classmates whispering around her, but couldn't bring herself to care. She loved the letters from her father, just as much as she loved the ones from her dad, and if the girls had problems with her parents being different then that was their own fault.

She was not well liked at this school, and it was all because one of her dorm mates had stolen her journal, where she had written her feelings about the Boys Who Lived. Well, the writings were accidentally copied and left around the school, and she was now public enemy number one.

It also didn't help that whenever any of the girls had their boyfriends around her would spend most of his time staring at Callie. She honestly didn't understand why they did that, in fact it was kind of creepy.

"So, who is that from?" One of the girls asked in a snoody voice. "Is it from your imaginary boyfriend, you know the one who gave you that necklace."

"For your information, Draco is not my boyfriend, and the letter is from my father." Callie said as if the conversation bored her, which it kind of did.

"And which one is that again?" Another girl asked.

"My father is Severus, my dad is Sirius." Callie answered, feeling her annoyance rise. Deciding it best to just ignore the girls she broke the seal on the parchment and read her letter.

Dear Callie,

  
Sorry we have yet to come get you, but don't worry. In fact by the time you get this your dad and I should already be talking with your headmaster. That said, get your things packed, your coming home.

Love, 

Father

It was short, but it said all it needed to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

After her parents took her from her school the remainder of the summer seemed to fly by. She wished they would have taken her to Diagon Ally, but again they didn't want to risk exposing her until she was safely at school. So when she was stepping on the train she was brimming with excitement. She walked the whole length of the train, looking for the familiar shockingly blond hair.

She tried to ignore the stares, but it seemed everywhere she went people liked to watch her. She didn't see what they found so interesting. She was an average height of about 5ft 4in. Her hair was just past her shoulders, falling down in loose curls. Her eyes shone brightly, unhindered by glasses, the once dark jade now back to the original bright emerald. She wasn't scrawny like she had been as a child, but had filled out with her own natural curves, not too curvy though. Her skin seemed to glow with health, though was not too dark a color, but at the same time not all that pale.

She walked the entire length of the train, before giving up her search. It was clear Draco was not on board. She just hoped nothing happened to him during the war.

That was another thing she had misses while she had been away, but not that she minded at all. The war was over now, and the Potter 'twins' had triumphed over The Dark Lord. She could just imagine how big their heads were now.

Sighing she noticed that all the compartments were full, and so was glad when she found one with only one person in it.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." She informed the boy. He seemed ok, but you could never tell just by looking at someone.

"You sure you want to do that?" He asked her, his bad mood showing through.

"Why not?" She asked, dragging her trunk into the compartment.

"Cause no one wants to sit with the person who betrayed the Boy Wonders." The other said, sneering at the term he used to describe her brothers.

"If that is the only reason, then I will gladly take a seat." She said, and was amazed when the boy stood and lifted her trunk from the ground, placing it in the luggage rack. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, the name's Ron by the way." The boy told her, and she took a moment to study him. He was quite tall at 6ft 3in, and what some would call gangly. He had bright red hair, and lots of freckles. His eyes were brown, and seemed to have a sparkle to them she didn't notice before.

She enjoyed the train ride uninterrupted by anyone. It was then she learned that her brothers had told the wizarding world that Ron had had been working for Voldemort, and led them into a trap, which was untrue. No one would believe that though, because why would the saviors of the wizarding world lie about something like that? He then went on to explain that the 'twins lied because Kyle liked the girl Ron was seeing, so it was just a ploy to break them up. Unfortunately it went a little farther than that and Ron was kicked out of his house. He was lucky though, and his twin brothers, Fred and George took pity on him, and took him in.

She also learned from Ron that the Potter 'twins' said that Draco helped set the trap, and that he had been disowned, his parents not wanting a deatheater for a son when they had tried so hard to keep him from that path. When she heard this she immediately asked if Ron knew anything else of the blond, and was disappointed when she was told no. It seems this all happened at the end of the last year, and Draco hadn't been heard from since.

Ron seemed to be a good friend, leading her to a carriage, then taking her to a stern looking teacher, who she called aunt Minnie, so she could be sorted. He didn't know she knew the professor, or that aunt Minnie had been one of her favorite babysitters, when her father had to teach classes.

She smiled when her name was called, and the hat was placed on her head. She would have enjoyed the shocked looks of the faces of James, Lily, and her brothers, as well as the rest of the school…if she could have seen them. But as it was she didn't because that was the moment the hat fell over her eyes.

_Calla, it's about time you came back to speak with me. _She heard the voice in her mind.

_Sorry, but you know my parents wouldn't let me come to this school until I was legally an adult in the wizarding world. _Callie reminded him.

_Very true, now shall we sort you. I can see you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, but unlike Ian you are better suited for somewhere else. I still can't believe he talked me into letting him into putting him in Gryffindor. Then you are smart enough for Ravenclaw with Kyle, or where he should have been, but alas he talked me out of that as well. You have the cunning for Slytherin, but though you are shy you have the courage for Gryffindor. SO where to put you, better be…**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Callie smiled as the hat was pulled off her head, and went to the table where she saw her new friend sitting. Once seated she began to look around the Great Hall for the person who seemed to always be on her mind. She began to worry when she couldn't find him, but then the doors were thrown open, and a large man entered, followed by a boy of about 17.

He was tall, almost as tall as Ron, and stood 6ft 1in. He also had a healthy tan, and the blond hair she had been searching for all day. He was well built, obviously from hard labor, but his eyes were as she remembered them, the same ice blue, but they had lost some of their sparkle. She felt saddened when he sat alone at the end of the table, and none of their old friends moved to sit with him. What had she missed out on?

"We know you haven't been around here long, but if you want to avoid starting school out on the wrong foot I would advise you not to sit next to a traitor." Came a voice from behind her. "Besides you should come sit with us. You are OUR sister, where have you been all this time?" It was obviously Ian asking, as he was bigger than their other brother.

"Where I was has nothing to do with you. All you need to know is that I'm back, and I am going to be sitting with my friend." She informed her brother as she turned back to the food. She could feel the anger flowing off her brothers, and glanced up to see the familiar blue eyes watching her. She tried to smile at him, but Draco turned away, refusing to meet her eyes.

The feast when somewhat smoothly, but when it was over she jumped up, telling Ron to let her in when she got to the common room, if she found her way. That done, she left to find her oldest friend, her heart beating fast wanting to get to him so they could talk. She was lucky that so many people were moving at once, as it seemed to slow him down.

This gave her enough time to catch up to him and grab his hand, pulling him into the nearest classroom, which appeared to be unused judging by the amount of dust.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Trying to talk to my friend." She said, refusing to back down even to his anger.

"I'm not your friend Callie, I'm no one's friend." Draco said, and tried to leave, but she grabbed his hand, refusing to let go.

"You are too my friend. You gave this to me before my parents sent me away." She said, pulling out the locket for him to see. "I gave you a ring. Do you still have it?" She asked, hoping he had kept his piece of her with him.

"No, I lost it." He said with a tone of indifference. He thought he was dying inside when he saw the tears spring up in her green eyes. Seeing her pull the locket out his heart had swelled, knowing she still had it. "Look, we're done here. You need to go, return to the little friends I'm sure you've made. I'm sure your brothers would enjoy having you back. Go bother them, I'm done with you." He said as he pushed past her, glad she couldn't see the tear roll down his cheek.

He was her prince, he had to protect her from what others would do. He wouldn't be doing that if he let her close to him. Everyone at this school hated him, and she would be better off if she did too.

Callie could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but tried her hardest to hold them back. She didn't want to look a mess when she went to the common room. That in mind she left the class room, and followed the directions Ron gave her to get back to the common room, glad when her friend came into sight. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, and felt the control she had break.

There in the middle of the hallway she cried in the arms of her only friend. They stayed outside for a while, but entered when she had enough control of her emotions. She didn't want the others to see her cry, but also could feel more tears coming.

She did the only thing she could do, and bid her friend good night before going up stairs, and crying herself to sleep, wondering what happed to make her first friend hate her. What had she done wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Callie was up bright and early the next morning, she had made Ron promise to wait for her to go to breakfast, but that didn't mean she trusted him to. She knew he had trouble believing she wanted to be his friend, but she wasn't going to give up on him. She didn't think she could stand loosing another friend. Not after loosing Draco.

She had been so excited to come to Hogwarts, she had everything planned out. She would be with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Greg, and Vince, and things would be as they always were. Then she saw the looks on her friend's faces when she was sorted into Gryffindor. She had asked Ron why Pansy and Blaise looked like she had just betrayed them, and wanted to laugh when he told her it was because she had in a way. No Gryffindor were ever friends with a Slytherin.

She smiled at the 6th year girl who walked out of the 6th year dorm room, she thought her name was Ginny.

"You're Calla right?" The girl asked, with a smile. "I'm Ginny, I'm dating your brother Ian." She continued without waiting for Callie to answer her. "It's funny, he told me you died."

"As you can see I didn't, I was just well hidden." Callie said with a smile, not wanting to offend the girl who had done nothing to her, but at the same time not wanting to be around one of Ron's family members who had hurt him.

"I think it only right that I warn you." The girl said lowering her voice. "Be careful around my brother. He may not act like it now, but he is evil. Was serving the Dark Lord for quite some time. In fact he and Draco Malfoy tried to lour you brothers into a trap. It didn't work though, and as I'm sure you know, You Know Who was defeated."

"Actually, I don't know who, would you mind telling me?" Callie asked, trying not to laugh when the girl got uncomfortable. She hadn't even realized they were in the common room until she heard someone snort, and saw Ron standing there.

"I don't think she can say, she really isn't brave enough." The redhead said as he walked up to her. "Shall I escort you to breakfast?" He asked as he held his elbow out to Callie.

"Why, that would be lovely." She said, imitating the girls at her old school, trying not to laugh.

They were heading down a deserted corridor when they heard raised voices.

"ALL THIS TIME YOU HAD HER. YOU PRETENDED TO LOOK FOR HER, BUT YOU WERE REALLY HIDING HER!" Callie heard a man yell, and peaked around the corner to see James yelling at her Dad.

"You really expected me to leave her in a house where she was being hit. She was only five James, and you abused her." Sirius said, not yelling, but Callie could see she was mad.

"I COULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR WHAT YOU DID!" James yelled at his once friend.

"Well then your dirty little secret would get out. We weren't stupid Potter. We documented every injury. Poppy still has them on record, and we gave copies to others for safekeeping. You so much as try and put us in prison word will get out that you abused your only daughter." Said a different voice, one Callie knew belonged to her father.

"You wouldn't dare." This voice was feminine, and Callie saw it was Lily. "We would have the right to see the people who took our daughter brought to justice."

"She may be your daughter in blood, but you were never her parents. She doesn't call you mother or father, or mum or dad. No, Severus is Father, and has been since she was five. Just as I have been Dad. Did you read to her when she was little? No, I did that. Did you calm her after a nightmare? Nope, but Severus stayed up nights stroking her hair and rubbing her back so she would be able to sleep. Did you take care of her? NO, we did that." Sirius said, anger radiating off him. He had wanted to do this for years. "So now I ask you, did you love her?" Callie watched as the people who were her blood thought about the question.

"It's not something you should have to think about. Either you do or you don't. But I can tell you we do, more than anything in this world. And we will fight to keep her out of your grasp. You won't be hurting her anymore." Sirius said. "You so much as try taking her from us or having us arrested we will post the report Poppy ran right after we took her, then what will the media think? The golden Parents beating their helpless daughter?" He said the last part mockingly, but everyone could see he was serious.

"Dumbledore will see to it she is returned to us." Lily said self-righteously.

"Actually he has known where I was all along." Callie said, stepping around the corner, and standing next to her father, relaxing a bit when he put his arm around her comfortingly.

"He knew?" Lily asked sounding shocked.

"He was there that night we brought her to her new home." Severus said, "He saw the bruises and decided she was better off with us." He continued, and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Now if you'll excuse us, Sirius has to leave soon, and would like some time with our daughter." Severus said, leading his family away.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Callie and Ron made it to breakfast, but were almost late for their first class of the day because Ian pretended he couldn't find Ron's schedule. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall came that Ian miraculously found it. Unfortunately their first class was potions and there wasn't enough time to make it there.

But then again Callie had been inside the school exploring when she was little, so knew of a secret passage that would get them to their class with time to spare. Sure enough they beat almost everyone else there. They weren't the firsts though. Draco was already seated, reading over something in the book, not even looking up.

Sighing Callie grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to the front of the classroom. They both sat at the table in the front, but no sooner had she sat than she felt as though someone was watching her. Looking around she saw there was no one else in the room, and Draco was still reading his book.

Draco saw Callie walk into the potions classroom, but tried to ignore her. Try as he might though he couldn't help staring at her. He wanted nothing more than to beg for her forgiveness for the way he acted, but knew she would never forgive him. Besides it wouldn't do him any good. He would never get to be with her like he wanted. He wasn't good enough, and wouldn't be able to support her. After all, no one would hire the person to betrayed the boys who lived. This was why when he saw her looking around, and quickly turned back to his book, trying to act more interested in it than he was in her.

Ron saw how Draco looked at his new friend, and also knew what Callie had told him about the friendship the two had when they were little. Callie had told him that the blond had moved on, but he wasn't so sure. If anything he had fallen into something to deep to pull himself out of. He was almost positive Draco Malfoy was in love with his new friend, and he could see she loved the blond back. Now he just had to decide what to do with this new information.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron knew what he had to do, so he asked Callie if he could borrow a certain item and left her studying in the library so he could try to track down the blond Slytherin. First he had to see if he was right and if the blond was in love with her. Well, that would be easy enough, all he would have to do is tell the boy some of the things the other Gryffindor boys had said about the girl, and if he got a reaction he might just get his answers.

He may not like the blond, but he liked Callie. She was the only person other than his brothers to be nice to him, and he was going to do everything in his power to make his friend happy. Even put up with Malfoy.

He found out that Draco was working with Hagrid this year as a way to pay for school. Apparently when his parents disowned him they froze any vaults Draco had access to, and now the blond was working to stay in school. For this reason he wasn't surprised when he found the blond outside feeding some of Hagrid's bea…pets.

"Hey, Malfoy." He called, and was going to rethink his plan when the other boy turned and glared at him. He then thought about Callie, and how nice she had been to him and steeled his courage and approached his classmate.

"It's not Malfoy anymore." The blond said before turning back to his work. "What do you want Weasley?"

"Callie asked me to return this to you." He said holding up the locket. "She doesn't need it anymore. I mean, what with all the boys interested in her in Gryffindor." He took note of how the blond tensed, but knew he would have to take it a little further. "You should hear the things the guys are saying about her. Ian even started a pool as to who could get her to agree to a date with them first. Most of the money is on Finnegan." He wasn't lying either, Ian had started a pool as to who would be the first to have the honor of dating their sister. There was even talk of having an auction for the privilege. It all just made Ron want to puke.

That got a reaction, it was well known that Seamus dated women until he slept with them, and then would dump them. This was enough to get a reaction out of Draco, and the blond spun and punched Ron square in the nose, causing it to break.

"I didn't say I was taking part in it." Ron spat as he held his nose.

"Yeah, well if someone hurts her I swear I will take it out on you." Draco said as he held his hand out. When Ron looked at him funny he elaborated, "the locket, you said she wanted me to have it back."

"Oh, right." Ron said, he wasn't actually counting on Draco taking it back.

"Good." Draco said as he slipped the locket into his pocket. "Well, I think we are done now. Just remember what I said." With that he turned and returned to his work, contemplating what he would do to anyone who made his princess cry, or hurt her in anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, where's my locket?" Callie asked when she saw her friend again.

"Bout that…" He trailed off, not sure what he was going to tell his friend. He didn't just want to tell her he had lost it. But he also couldn't tell her what happened with Draco. Luckily there was something to distract her.

"What happened to you nose?" She asked when she saw how swollen it was.

"Well, someone tried to take your locket, and when I didn't want to give it to them they punched me. Then made off with it." He lied, and prayed she bought it.

"Well did you see who it was?" Callie asked, wanting to know who took her locket. She wanted it back.

"No, sorry, the corridor was dark and I couldn't see his face." Ron lied again.

"Well, lets get you to the hospital wing." Callie said, trying not to think of her locket. She knew she was sure to cry if she did, and she didn't want Ron to feel bad, it wasn't his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy walked alone over the school grounds. He had just received word from one of the muggles he had befriended over the summer, and now his group of friends were in a lot of trouble. So much trouble that he had gotten Dumbledore to agree to let him have the weekend away from the school to try and straighten it out. He knew it would take longer than that, but couldn't ask Dumbledore for more time, the man already let him leave the school on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday nights to be with these muggles. But then the Headmaster also had invested in him and his friends.

The thing was Draco and his muggle friends had started a band, but didn't really have a chance to play anything for a crowd yet, but Dumbledore was trying to fix that. But now to make matters worse the bass guitar player had gotten in a fight with the drummer, and refused to stay a part of the band. He really wanted to hit something, but stopped when he heard the sound of someone plucking guitar strings. Looking around he found Ron Weasley sitting by himself, with a guitar in his hands.

He couldn't help but wonder where Callie was, but decided to think on it later. "What do you play?" He asked, walking up to the redhead.

"My brother's taught me when I was little, I play the bass mostly, but can play any other type of guitar." Ron said, deciding to be nice to Malfoy for Callie's sake. He just hoped Malfoy got smart soon, and took his friend off the single's market. Maybe then Seamus would leave her alone.

"Think you can be open minded about something?" Draco asked leaning against the tree.

"I can try." Was Ron's response.

"Good, meet me at nine at the entrance gate to the school tonight." Draco said, before turning and walking away. He knew he had peaked Ron's curiosity, and the redhead would show. Maybe if he was good Draco's band wouldn't be in trouble after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had indeed showed up that night after making his excuses to Callie, and followed Draco to an old rundown warehouse in muggle London. He was a little worried about the area they were in, but was shocked when he saw Malfoy walk into a particular warehouse, and people were tuning instruments in it.

"Well, let's hear what you got." Draco said as he handed Ron the hardest piece of music he had written. He was shocked when the redhead was able to play it flawlessly, and noted the smile on his other friend's faces.

"And to think we were worried. So, is Red going to join the band?" A boy with black hair and blue eyes asked.

"Well Weasley, how about it, want to be a part of our band?" Draco asked, not bothering to tell the redhead much more about his friends. He smiled tightly when Ron shook hands with Mike, the drum player, and Steve the keyboardist.

They were back in business.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Callie couldn't help but wonder what was going on when she saw Ron walking down the hall with Draco. Her friend had been sneaking off a lot lately, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She wished he would just tell her, but she didn't want to pry into his business. She had thought he was going off meeting a girl, but now wasn't so sure.

She was heading back from visiting her father, and had not been expecting to see either of them, but there they were, talking quietly about something. She left quietly, knowing they probably wouldn't want her to hear what they were talking about.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm telling you, she doesn't like any of them." Ron said for the millionth time, trying to convince his new friend to ask Callie out.

"And I'm telling you she is better off without me." Draco said for the millionth time. He couldn't understand why Ron felt the need to push the issue.

Ron had been playing with the band for a little over a month now, and they were actually getting really good, better than they had with their old bass player.

"Just ask her to the Halloween Dance, at least then she won't have to go with Seamus." Ron said, grimacing at the thought of the boy, who still hadn't given up on Callie going out with him.

"Won't work, we are going to be playing that night." Draco said with a grin, and waited for his words to sink in.

"What, you're serious." He said, excited about the prospect of getting to play in front of a group of people, while also being thankful he wasn't the singer of their band. No, he would let Draco have that job.

They both looked up when they heard someone talking up ahead of them, and Draco growled when he saw Finnegan had pushed Callie up against the wall, and was not looking like he was going to release her anytime soon.

"Glad to see you finally got rid of the traitor." Seamus said as he pinned Callie to the wall. "It wouldn't have been good for my reputation for my girlfriend to be friends with the person who tried to kill her brothers." He said, and was shocked when she pushed him away from her.

"Get a life Finnegan, I'm never going to be your girlfriend, so you can just give it a rest." Callie said, anger flaring up in her. "I don't like you, and I never will." She said as she stormed off, Ron chasing after her to make sure she made it back to the common room safe. Neither saw the hex Draco sent at Seamus.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Where do you keep sneaking off to?" Callie asked Ron the next day during COMC. They were studying a type of magical snake, and she and Ron were partners like always. The only two allowed to touch the snakes were Ian and Kyle, and that was because the two could talk to the creatures, and were unlikely to be harmed by them.

"Nothing…well not nothing, I just want it to be a surprise." Ron said with a grin. "You'll find out on Halloween." He informed her.

Callie didn't like the answer, but decided to go with it anyways. It was at that moment that she saw Ian talking to his snake, and placing it on the ground. The snake slithered around, and for a while Callie lost sight of it. She found it again, but not until he had already bitten Draco's ankle.

She couldn't hold back her shocked gasp as she dropped her parchment and quill, and ran to her friend. The snakes were very poisonous, and if she didn't do something fast he would die, or be permanently paralyzed. Pulling out a pocket knife, she cut into the snake bite, just enough to open it up a little, and did something she had learned at her other school. She sucked the poison out, spitting it into a vial so the antivenom could be made. She got out what she could, and then looked up to see Draco's eyes were closed. She saw Ron and Hagrid swoop down on her friend, and Hagrid carried him effortlessly away after she had given him the vial of poison, then Ron helped her stand.

"I saw you talking to the snake." She said as she turned to her brother.

"The deatheater deserves to die." Ian said, smirking when the others started agreeing with him.

"Tell me, how do you all know he is a deatheater?" She asked as she glared at the people around. She saw her father walking over, and grabbed Ron's wrist. "Do you see a dark mark?" She asked as she pulled the sleeve covering his left wrist down showing flawless skin. By this time her father had reached her, and she grabbed his wrist. "My father was a spy for Dumbledore, but he still bears the mark." She said, and her father showed his mark, causing many of the students to look confused.

"You believe everything they say to be true, because they are the Boys Who Lived, and you don't even bother to get the facts for yourselves. But what does it matter? To you Draco will always be a Slytherin, unworthy of justice, and Ron will always been the boy the Potter Twins stopped being friends with. This makes you no better than the deatheaters who followed Voldemort so blindly." She said, and turned to stalk off.

"Miss. Potter…" she heard her father call. "I couldn't have said it better myself…one hundred points to Gryffindor." He said with a slight bow of his head. She just nodded back, and left the group of stunned students, Ron following her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"How is he?" Callie asked as she walked over to the bed Draco was asleep in. He looked so pale, and she could see he was having trouble breathing.

"He is stable for know, but hit a rock when he fell, and broke a rib, which punctured his lung, which I couldn't treat as it would react badly with the potions he had already taken." She said, shocked when the young girl in front of her started to cry. "You save his life though." The nurse offered in a way to comfort her.

Callie just nodded, and looked at the boy she knew he loved. Would Draco have wanted her to save his life, or would he have rather all the pain ended? "Will he be paralyzed?" Was her next question.

"It is likely that he will be." The nurse said sadly, and now the two students, Ron and Callie, were crying. It was then the headmaster came bustling into the hospital wing.

The old man talked to the nurse for a while, and then looked at his three students. "Calla, Ron, it has been decided that you two and Mr. Malfoy will be moved to your own rooms, away from the rest of the students."

"For our own safety right Professor?" Callie asked, and was saddened when the headmaster nodded.

"I have already had your things delivered, and the rooms are ready." The old man informed them.

"We will wait here with Draco until he is ready to move in with us." Ron said, and the headmaster knew it would do no good to fight with the boy on this. Instead he decided it would be best to write Fred and George Weasley, and inform them of the situation. He knew Severus would tell Sirius, so he wasn't worried about informing Callie's family. He took one last look at his students, before he sadly walked away.

Ron watched as Callie curled up in the chair next to Draco's bed, and fell asleep. He then looked at the blond and sighed sadly. "Hurry and wake up Draco…Callie and I both need you. It's time the three of us joined forces, and learned to protect each other, instead of trying to fend for ourselves." The redhead said sadly as he looked at his new friend's pale face. He didn't care if Draco was able to move, or sing, or anything. He just wanted his friend alive.


End file.
